Various techniques for providing virtual items rewards in an online game are known. They may be triggered either through users collecting the items in a game, or they may be awarded based on user skill in a game. Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks. For example, conventional systems may fail to promote user excitement in obtaining virtual items. Alternatively, users with fewer skills may not be able to acquire virtual items as easily as users with greater skills.